I'll Be Your Rock If You Let Me
by Babyangel86
Summary: Max’s seizures are worse than usual…Logan tries to help. This is one of those sappy ML fics…forgive me I couldn’t help myself. I know its hard to beleive i finally updated... Maria656: You poked and Prodded... and got your results.
1. I'll be Your rock If you let me

I'LL BE YOUR ROCK...IF YOU LET ME.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...spare me the hassle.  
  
Summary: Max's seizures are bothering her, even worse than usual...Logan tries to help. This is one of those sappy M/L fics...forgive me; I couldn't help myself.  
  
Spoilers: no definite episode...reference to various facts of different episodes.  
  
Rating: PG13 just to be on the safe side...not really sure how to rate these things.  
  
A/N: this is my first ever fic...be nice. Oh yeah...if I pilfered one of your phrases, forgive me. I'm but a lowly soul trying to survive in this crisis we call a world.  
  
Seattle Streets.  
  
Never to be deemed 'Sun City', Seattle's winters were the harshest on this side of the west coast. On this wet frigid evening when the sector police were most assuredly bored and in the mood for trouble, residents deemed it unwise to philander about the streets. But Max, having never considered herself 'wise' paid no attention to these warnings.  
  
Clad in black leather, this female was cruising down the empty streets at breakneck speed. Contrary to the relaxed and carefree aura she was exuding, Max felt caged. Cabin fever coursed through her veins, courtesy of 10 days indoors. She was going mad with claustrophobia, and she desperately needed to clear her head. Too many things were happening at the same time, and she really wasn't sure how to handle it and that some things were out of her control didn't change the fact that she didn't like them. Like the fact that the blizzard had snowed in OC and her in that godforsaken apartment, or the fact that she had spent the whole time popping Tryptophan pills to try and suppress her seizures. But what irked her the most was that she missed him; the genetically enhanced wonder-woman missed a friggin ordinary. What has the world become?!  
  
It wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything, so there was really nothing to justify these feelings she had for the guy. All she new was 10 days without seeing those cerulean blue eyes and hearing that silky baritone of his voice had reduced her to a 'Prime A bitch', to quote Original Cindy. Why am I acting like this? Max wondered. I'm not due to go into heat for at least another month. Damn you Logan! How can you do this to me from so many miles away?  
  
Foggle Towers.  
  
Standing at 6ft 3" with an athletic body, he towel-dried his hair as he studied his reflection in the mirror. Deciding he still had a few days left before he had to shave, he made quick work of spiking his hair and then donned a pair of drawstring shorts before exiting the bathroom. Though it was –24 degrees outside, it was pretty warm in the penthouse, and seeing no reason to go through the stress of putting on layers, he advanced to his study for a hopefully more successful attempt at work. Twenty minutes saw him staring into space once again.  
  
Damn, he missed her. He had tried to reach her, but the lines were down because of the blizzard and checking her at work had proved futile seeing as the blizzard had caused most businesses to shut down for its duration. Some were still open, but the possibility of a messenger service being open was slim. Still, he had given it a shot. Feeling like a high school Kid with a silly crush, Logan Cale sighed, and tried to take his mind off Max and all the feelings accompanying her name by preparing dinner.  
  
Seattle Streets.  
  
Wind whipping through her hair, Max tried to banish all thoughts of that 6ft 3" wonder-boy that constantly haunted her consciousness. Even though she was beginning to enjoy the ride, there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind warning her of impeding danger. Usually, Max trusted her instincts, but this was just one of those days she didn't feel like caring.  
  
Rounding the corner, Max failed to see the broken pipe sticking out of the corner of the pavement, and at her speed by the time she noticed it, it was too late. She felt herself being thrown off the bike as it swerved sharply and skidded on the floor. Landing with a thud in the middle of the road, arm twisted, though not broken, and head throbbing from the impact, and irritated, Max tried to pick herself up and ride back home; the fall had spoiled her mood. But it seemed someone out there just wasn't ready to let her go just yet. As the tell tale tremors of the oncoming bout of seizures began, Max frantically searched her pockets for her bottle of Tryptophan. It would do no good to be caught out without them. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, she realised that she was indeed without her precious pills and several miles away from her house. Without any options, and the tremors becoming more vicious, Max raised her head and took in her surroundings. Muddy snow was all over her clothes, and she was definitely feeling the blades of the wind as they cut through her clothes and lashed at her body. Even breathing proved a painful task.  
  
Blinking back tears that threatened to spill from the pain, Max noticed a familiar building in the distance; she laughed incredulously despite her condition- Foggle Towers was laughing at her from a few buildings away. Even subconsciously, she was drawn to the guy, and without even knowing it had been making a beeline straight for his apartment.  
  
To the untrained eye, it would seem like the petite figure was merely shivering badly from the cold outside, but one look at her face and that pretty idea was shot to hell. Seizures wracking her frame, Max suppressed the urge to scream from the pain. Ever since her run in with the Reds, her seizures had been hitting her harder than before and she was at a loss of what to do to ease them; it scared her. The regular seizures were bad enough to deal with, but these new ones were just pure torture. Manticore had definitely not prepped her enough for the pain.  
  
Volts of electricity coursed through her body leaving her worse for the wear, but Max managed to muster the last of her strength, and picking up her bike, headed towards the parking garage under the building, hoping Logan Cale would be at home and in possession of a bottle of Tryptophan, hot milk and possibly a warm bed.  
  
Foggle Towers.  
  
Dextrous fingers put a finishing touch to the chicken that was being prepared, and broad toned shoulders bobbed as their owner laughed to some joke on TV. So far, Logan was doing a very good job of keeping Max Guevara out of his mind, but occasionally he found his mind drifting back to the dark haired beauty on other side of town. He gave a harsh laugh. 10 days, and I'm behaving like this...I'm a dead man! I never even realised when she started to crawl under my skin...into my heart. With a sigh, Logan put the chicken into the oven and went into his gym. Hopefully exercise would prove a successful release for his frustration and a delightful distraction.  
  
****  
  
Body glistening with a thin sheen of sweat as toned abs did crunches Cale once again found himself thinking of his raven-haired beauty. Only this time he felt fear every time his mind conjured an image of her. Trying to dismiss the feeling that something was wrong, he reminded himself that even if anything was wrong with Max, she could very easily take care of herself. After all she was, in fact, a super human to say the least.  
  
****  
  
Max, now violently shaking from the seizures was having troubles standing upright. She was trying, but without much success to pick the lock to the apartment. I mean how easy would it be to pick a lock when you can barely hold the tools! Sheer stubbornness prevented her from knocking on the door like a normal person.  
  
Finally the door opened, but Max was too weak to do anything but hang on to the frame. She called out to Logan through the growing fog in her brain, feeling the darkness try to overpower her. From the general direction of the gym she saw Logan emerge holding his pistol. She wanted to cal out to him again, but by now she was loosing the battle against the darkness and could barely keep her eyes open. Observing his topless state, Max managed a smirk. Who would've thought that underneath all those designer shirts the boy sported a 6-pack! With that, she promptly passed out.  
  
****  
  
Hearing his door bang open, Logan reached for his Pistol in the Cupboard and advanced into the living room. Initially he thought it was Max, but quickly dismissed the thought on the knowledge that she usually made a silent entrance; somehow she gained pleasure in seeing how high he could jump out of his skin. Undoing the safety catch and holding the gun in front of him with a steady hand, he entered the Living room. Upon taking in the sight at his front door, Logan felt as though he had been soccer punched...  
  
The figure in front of the door was trembling violently, but other than that didn't seem to show any sign of life; fear leapt into his throat and a left a bitter taste in his mouth. Redoing the safety catch, Logan tossed the Gun on the armchair and ran to the figure that looked a lot like Max.  
  
Upon reaching the door, his fears were confirmed as he realised that it was indeed Max at his door. Scooping her into his arms, he shut the door and carried her to his bedroom vaguely noticing how good it felt to hold her so close to him. In his room, he placed her on his bed and rushed to the bathroom to find the Liquid Tryptophan he had acquired a few days ago. He measured a dosage into a syringe and injected it into her thigh; the job proving difficult due to the endless tune her limbs seemed to be dancing to. Repeating this a few more times, he waited as the dancing turned to twitching and then gradually subsided.  
  
Max was far from coherent, but Logan nonetheless was assured that she was alive from her steady, though weak pulse, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Not knowing what else to do after stabilising her, Logan prepared himself for a long wait as he lay down beside Max. Holding her close to him, he convinced himself that he was only trying to comfort her, even though at the back of his mind he was well aware that it really was more about him being able to hold her without thought of consequence. It felt so right to have her in his arms, and after a few minutes, he too was carried off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
****  
  
The shrill sound of the oven timer brought Logan out of his peaceful snooze, and for a moment he was startled to find himself in bed with a dark- haired female snuggled closely to him. Seeing who this dark haired female was, the memory of what had happened before hit him and quickly he checked her pulse and temperature. Noting that everything was fine, he proceeded to the kitchen to calm the bawling oven.  
  
Figuring that Max would probably be hungry when she woke up, he dished a plate for her and put it in the microwave. He wasn't hungry anymore, and besides he would much prefer to eat with Max, so he went back into the bedroom and took his former position on the bed. Max instinctively moved closer to the warm body beside her, seeking comfort from the cold, and he gladly gave it to her.  
  
**** Several Hours Later****  
  
Groggily, Max began take in her surrounding. Usually she woke up with a start, but this time, she seemed to be waking up slowly. The first thing she realised as she slowly came to reality was the warm feeling all around her body; she figured it was probably a comforter of some sort. Though foreign, she didn't feel threatened by it. Next, the fresh familiar scent of Sandalwood soap mingled with aftershave and hair gel reached her nostrils, and comforted her. Slowly she snuggled further into the 'comforter' and opened her eyes to visualise her surroundings, the room was familiar yet different at the same time. But as her thought process finally came to her, panic set in as she realised she was in a strange bed in an alien place.  
  
Turning, she realised that it wasn't a comforter that was keeping her warm, but another body. Natural instinct called for her to jump out of bed and get the hell out of here, but she willed herself to move quietly. As she faced the other figure, she realised that her human comforter was in fact Logan, his eyes closed and a happy smile on his face. Not knowing whether to be irritated by the fact that she liked being in his arms or by her body's reaction to it, she realised that she was still holding him as close to herself as he was her, Max eased her grip from Logan and tried to distance herself from him, both in body and mind. It didn't help that her body felt sore and her head still had far too many cobwebs.  
  
****  
  
Feeling the lack of warmth from Max's absence, Logan opened his eyes to find her sitting up and looking, presumably, for her shoes.  
  
"Hey, how're you feeling?" Logan asked sitting up in the bed and looking at her. "Fine." She turned around and looked into his eyes. Logan was startled at what he saw. There seemed to be a vortex of emotions in those eyes, but he had never thought he would see that caged animal look directed at him.  
  
"Can I get you anything? Milk...Tryptophan...Food...?"  
  
"I said I'm fine." Max replied testily. Finally locating her trainers at the far end of the room, she promptly got off the bed and started to proceed towards them. "Thanks for the help and all, but I've really got to blaze, OC would probably be worried about me, and judging by the sky I'd say I've been here for about 7hrs. I told her I'd only be out for about half an hour," she was babbling, and she knew it.  
  
It seemed her body was a few steps behind her as she suddenly felt dizziness and a wave of nausea overcome her. Trying to push the slight discomfort to the back of her mind, she tried to take another step forward. This time, Logan was right beside her, and as her knees buckled, he was quick to steady her. His natural instinct would have been to scoop her into his arms and put her back in bed, but somehow, he knew that Max, even in her weakened state, would not appreciate the gesture.  
  
"Relax, I already got that covered; OC knows you're here. Besides, I really don't think you're in any condition to be out again in that weather." He said, glancing pointedly and the falling snow outside.  
  
Suddenly feeling a surge of anger, she snapped, "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what I can or can't do? Last time I checked, I could still kick your ass, seizure or no seizure." Max knew her anger wasn't justified, but she still couldn't help the feeling. It wasn't everyday she passed out from a seizure and woke up to find herself curled up to a man and clinging to him as though her very life depended on it.  
  
"Max, I'm not questioning your ability," Logan began soothingly, trying not to ruffle her feathers. He was well aware that he was treading on dangerous ground, especially were Max was concerned. "I just don't think it's wise that you go out in the cold again, especially so soon after you just had a seizure. "  
  
Encouraged by her silence, Logan continued, "This is the worst I've ever seen your seizures get, and I've never seen you pass out before. I had to give you three times the standard dose of Liquid Tryptophan just to drop their intensity." Glancing at the red splotch on her skin, Max absently rubbed her thigh, which was still throbbing.  
  
Not sure what else to say, he took a last leap, "At the very least, have dinner with me; Poulet chez Cale," he said giving her that heart-stopping boyish smile of his that had melted many a woman's heart.  
  
Never being one to refuse food, especially one being cooked by Logan Cale, Max nodded. The guy did have a point though, this seizure had hit her really bad and she actually wasn't sure she'd have made it back home in one piece had she stubbornly decided to leave. Swallowing her pride, Max trailed Logan into the kitchen and taking her usual spot on the counter, proceeded to watch him reheat the food.  
  
Collecting her plate from him as he handed it to her, she waited for him to finish heating up his plate and then followed him to the dining table. Making light conversation as they ate, they avoided the topic of Max seizures. Logan had seemed to have given her an out and Max gladly accepted it.  
  
After their late dinner, they both moved to the living room and sat in front of the fire. Max was sitting on the opposite end of the plush leather couch with a warm cup of milk cradled in her hands, while Logan was idly flipping through a pre-pulse car mag. The silence, occasionally broken by the crackling fire, was companionable and neither wanted to break it...for now.  
  
****  
  
"Logan...?" Max began hesitantly, setting her half empty mug on the coffee table. Seeing no response, she called him again. "Logan...?"  
  
"Yes, Maxie...?" the word came out of his mouth before he could stop it. It wasn't so much a pet name as it was an endearment, but he wasn't sure how she would take it. Nonetheless, he looked at her expectantly; she had caught him unawares and he had blurted it out. His stubbornness would not allow him to take it back.  
  
"I... I...I just wanted to say...thank you. I know I'm not one of the easiest people to deal with, and I really appreciate your help. Liquid Tryp ain't exactly easy to come by these days." Max was a little stunned at the name Logan had called her. There was nothing wrong with it, but what surprised her, was that she had no problem with level of intimacy it conjured. In fact...she liked it.  
  
"Its okay; I like having you here, and it ain't as if a lil' batch of Liquid Tryp is gonna break my bank." He earned himself a small smile, courtesy of Max. "As for your...er... difficulty...I'd say that that's probably your most endearing quality. I mean, what's the fun in having an easy patient?" he finished of with a grin, chuckling slightly.  
  
"I'm serious Logan," Max said quietly, smiling wryly. "It not everyday I meet a guy who's willing to put up with me and my freak show life." Blushing prettily, she continued, "I guess I just wanted to let you know I appreciate it...oh yeah...erm...sorry about the whole kicking your ass comment. Its not everyday you pass out on the floor and wake up in a strange bed. I guess I was kinda startled."  
  
"I do believe you're blushing Miss Guevara." Logan said a sly grin on his face. She cracked a small smile, but her mood didn't seem to change. Logan sighed. "Max..." He began, taking hold of her hand, "really, its okay. I already told you, I don't care." Shrugging nonchalantly, he continued, "Besides, I figured you were just pissy because you were kinda embarrassed, though for the life of me I didn't know why. Either way, I didn't take it to heart. You've got to remember something Max, everyone has their moment of weakness; it doesn't change who you are. I can only be there for you if you let me," His unwavering gaze was intense, and for a moment Max found herself drowning in the swirling blue depths.  
  
Suddenly, she looked away. She really couldn't take it. Laughing nervously, she turned back to him, "You know, if you were any other guy, I'll probably have kicked your ass by now for that mushy speech."  
  
Smirking, he replied, "Well then, I guess I should take that as a compliment."  
  
"Yeah...I guess so." Sighing, she moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Logan pulled Max closer to him and settled her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Contentedly, Max burrowed closer to Logan, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder, and stared out into the fire. "I never thought I'd say this, but...I...I missed you."  
  
Logan looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. Leaning over, he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and one again on the mouth. "Yeah, I guess it does come as a bit of a surprise, Max... I missed you too."  
  
With that little confession made on both their parts, they settled back and stared at the fire, a small smile gracing their features as they contemplated the ways this new revelation had weirded the boundaries of their already complicated relationship.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: please review, this is my first ever fic, and I'm kinda nervous. Give me an idea as to what you like or don't like. I don't think there'll be a sequel, but reviews can give me an idea as to what to write for other fics. 


	2. You're a big baby

Hey, thanks so much for the awesome reviews. It really got my head spinning and me tripping. I never knew what it would feel like to actually have people like your work so once again, you guys are the best.  
  
Basically, I'm writing my story for you, so if you tell me what you like, I'll probably incorporate it into the story. Right now, I'm going on with this story based on a suggestion from one of my wonderful reviewers.  
  
Please review afterwards, or I'll think nobody likes my story and then sink into a horrible pit of self-doubt, betrayal and suicidal thoughts....just joking but please review.  
  
Oh yeah...if anyone knows how I can make italics and bold appear on this site, I'll be eternally grateful for the info. In the mean time, I tried to symbolise thoughts with this sign- /.  
  
****A couple of hours later****  
  
Logan, holding a sleeping Max in his arms, had a small smile on his face. They had talked a bit more for a while and then just settled back in companionable silence to watch the fire. Max was obviously still a little tired from her seizures, and had fallen asleep again, but Logan couldn't find it in himself to wake her up. He wasn't in the most comfortable of positions and he wanted to move, but he couldn't bear to loose the warmth of her body. If he moved, she would surely wake up and that meant she'd leave. It was childish, and he knew it, but he would rather suffer a bout of cramps and pins-and-needles if it afforded him a little more time with Max in his arms. Gently, he stroked her hair and tucked back a wayward strand from her face. /She truly is beautiful.../  
  
With that thought, he decided that he might as well go to sleep as well. Giving her another kiss on the forehead, he closed his eyes and settled back into the couch, holding her close to him like a security blanket. In a silly way, he was afraid that if he let go, she may fall...maybe it was just another one of his excuses to get closer to her. Oh well... who cared.  
  
*****  
  
If truth be told, she loved being in his arms. It felt so safe, and he felt so strong. Burrowing more into his chest, she left out a small smile. Things had sort of changed, but at the same time they where still the same. She wondering how things would be between them. /I mean...how would we talk to each other now. Its not like we just confessed some great love or anything, but what would we say. Would he call me Maxie all the time from now on, does he expect me to call him some pet name...? and what about the kiss. It wasn't anything big, but it was something. Are there going to be more like them...?/ All these thoughts swirled around her brain and left her feeling more insecure and confused than ever. Logan was something special to her, she didn't want to lose him over stupid trivialities, but then again she might lose him because she couldn't sort out these stupid trivialities. /Maybe I should get going/. With that thought, Max, gently crawled out of Logan's lap and headed to the guest bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
*****  
  
Feeling the loss of heat from Max's absence, Logan blearily looked around for her. /I hope she's still here.../ Getting up, went to search the house to see if it hid the person of his desires. On getting to the guest room, he heard the shower, and smiled gently. /She's still here, that has to mean something/. Making a beeline for his own bathroom, he decided that maybe it would be good to take a quick shower before Max came out. /We could have breakfast together.../  
  
Rushing a shower, Logan quickly towelled off and put on another set of track shorts. But this time when he caught a glimpse at himself in the mirror, he knew it was definitely time to shave. Picking up the shaving stick, he made quick work of the job. Next was the hair and that too didn't take up much of his time. Studying his now clean shaven appearance, Logan appraised his reflection. /I do look good, if might say so myself/. Flexing his arms in the classic he-man fashion, Logan smiled. It did pay off to have Bling as a physical therapist.  
  
Hearing the shower shut off, Logan quickly looked for a top to wear that matched his shorts. He settled on a Nike navy blue muscle topped. Even with the pulse, he could still afford to get the top quality brands. Nike hadn't gone belly-up like most of the other sporting brands, but they had been affected by the pulse, and this was reflected in their high marketing prices. /Being rich does have its advantages.../  
  
In the kitchen, Logan briefly contemplated what he was going to make for breakfast. He decided that since Max liked waffles, that would be the easiest choice to go with. Collecting the ingredients he would need from the fridge and cupboard, Logan prepared to cook up a storm.  
  
*****  
  
/I guess that shower wasn't so quick after all/. Max thought to herself as she towelled off and started applying lotion. She had promised herself a quick shower before heading out, but the shower was hot, and that was a luxury she didn't want to rush.  
  
The shower had done her mind some good though. She wasn't as stressed out as before, and she definitely wasn't as scared. She decided that the best thing to do would be to go with the flow. If Original Cindy had taught her anything, it was to try and work out emotional battles instead of making a swift retreat. She'd see how Logan was planning on handling things, and just follow his lead from there.  
  
Dressed in black low-cut boot-leg jeans and a cream hooded jumper that had the words – FCUK- written across chest, Max studied herself in the mirror. Logan had given her the jumper a couple of weeks ago, saying he had seen it and thought of her. Apparently it was some European designer- French Connection. She didn't really care about the jumper itself, though it was nice, what she liked the most, was that he had seen it and thought of her. Smiling at the memory, she ran a hand through her hair. Satisfied with her appearance, she decided that is Logan was awake, she'd talk to him. If not, well she'd leave a note saying she'd be around later. That way she wouldn't have to feel guilty.  
  
Opening the door, Max's senses where flooded with the scent of waffles, syrup and coffee. /Looks like he's pulling out all the stops.../ Sniffing appreciatively, she made her way into the kitchen, only to have a mouth go dry at what she saw. There, stood Logan as he was concentrating on slicing some oranges into little triangles, in track shorts that did nothing to hide his well sculpted legs, and a blue top that did nothing to cover the definition of his arms and chest. He was definitely looking very sexy and appealing. Noticing that he had shaved, Max suppressed a low moan of appreciation. Oh God...and I'm not even in heat.  
  
"Knock, knock," she said , lightly tapping on the table in front of him. She really didn't want to startle him this time. He was holding a knife.  
  
"Wha- ow. Shit," Logan had cut himself. He was startled, and had mistakenly placed his hand under the knife. Clutching his hand to himself like a wounded animal, he looked at Max. "Er- morning Max, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Let me take a look at your hand." She said advancing towards him. When he took a step backwards, she stopped. "I wont hurt you."  
  
"I know you won't. Don't worry about it. It's just a little cut, I'll just clean it up and join you in a second." He moved over to the sink and tried to rinse off the blood that was now oozing out of his hand. Wincing slightly he tried to sound normal, "Erm- there's breakfast on the counter. Take it to the dining room and I'll join you in a second."  
  
Max disappeared, and Logan slumped forward as he examined his finger. It was a deep cut and he was probably gonna need stitches. The fact that it stung didn't do anything to help the pain. He stared at the dripping finger in annoyance.  
  
"You know staring at your finger isn't going to heal it." Max had returned; a first-aid kit in hand.  
  
"I thought you were having breakfast," Logan replied hiding his hand once more.  
  
"Don't be a baby, Logan. Let me help you."  
  
"It's just a cut Max, I can do it myself. And I'm not acting like a baby." He replied sulking slightly.  
  
"Of course not," she replied with a small smirk. "Listen, I let you take care of me when I had my seizures. The least you can do to let me repay you is to let me mend your cut." She tried to reason with him. /Why do guys always over-exaggerate things?/  
  
"Argh, fine." He agreed with a dejected sigh. /She does have a point. She let me, so I should let her. If I didn't, then I'd be going against my words/.  
  
Max reached out a hand to examine his cut, but Logan just took another step backwards.  
  
"You know, I'm gonna have to touch it if I'm gonna mend it." she said cocking an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"But it hurts." So what if he was a full grown man. That didn't mean he wouldn't feel pain.  
  
"I know that Logan. And I'm trying to help you take away the pain." How the hell do you reason with a full grown man, well over six foot, about mending a cut. "If you don't want my help, then I guess I'll just go." She began to turn around as if to leave. /Guilt trip always did work/.  
  
"No no no; Don't go." Logan was quick to react. Stretching out his hand, "Here look."  
  
A small smile on her face, Max turned around. "Works every time," She muttered under her breath.  
  
*****  
  
Several minutes later after a moaning from Logan, Max finished cleaning up his wound and applied the finger bandage. The cut was deep but a few tapes to hold the wound together would suffice. There was no need for stitches, and with all the noises he had been making, she wasn't even sure he would have been able to handle one.  
  
Examining his now mended finger, Logan held it up to Max; a sly grin on his face, "Kiss it better?"  
  
Max laughed lightly, "You do realise that it has no medical effects whatsoever."  
  
"But the psychological effects are out of this world."  
  
Max seemed to contemplate it for a moment.  
  
"Pleeease."  
  
"Oh, all right. You really are a big baby," she said as she obliged. Kissing the bandage lightly and then his knuckles, she looked up at him, "There all better now."  
  
Logan grinned like the cat that got the mouse. "Yeah, thanks." Taking a step closer he enveloped her in a gentle hug, moulding her body with his. Before he pulled back, he whispered softly into her ear, "For the record...I'm not a baby."  
  
Pulling back, he turned towards the waffles, and proceeded to the dining room to serve breakfast, leaving behind a very disconcerted Max to ponder his words and the effect they had on her body. Shaking off the feelings of arousal that washed over her, Max picked up the rest of the breakfast dishes and sauntered after Logan. /I guess he wants to play with fire.../  
  
Smiling, Max began to place things on the Breakfast Table. With slow sultry movements she sat down and dished some food for herself. Gently pouring a generous amount of honey syrup onto her waffles, she pretended like she couldn't feel Logan's eyes on her, watching her every move, her every breath. Taking a small bite of her food, she closed her eyes and chewed appreciatively. "Logan, you've outdone yourself; this is really good," she murmured.  
  
****  
  
Logan sat in front of her, watching her every move, unable to tear eyes away from her. /She's trying to kill me. I know it/. He watched her put the food in her mouth and her tongue dart out to glide over her lips. /What I would give to be that tongue.../ he snapped out of his revere when he heard her speak. "Huh?"  
  
****  
  
Glancing at him, Max noticed that he hadn't even put anything on his plate. She smiled, "Aren't you gonna eat?"  
  
Looking down at his plate, Logan realised what she was talking about. "Em...of course I' gonna eat. I was just thinking of what to choose first." He shifted uncomfortable. His body was reacting to his overactive imagination.  
  
"Hmmm...you could always start with the waffles, seeing as they are the main dish." She suggested a small smirk on her lips. /Wow...he's turning red. Well payback's a bitch. I'll be good from now on/.  
  
The rest of the meal went without incident and Logan slowly regained colour and the use of his brain as blood finally redirected back there. /I guess she knows how to play the game.../  
  
*****  
  
After breakfast, they played chess for a while, and watched a few pre-pulse movies. Max and Logan were cuddled up on a couch in front of the tube with a blanket over them when Max suddenly realised something, "How come you're not working?"  
  
"What, you'd rather have me working than spending time with you?" he asked a small frown on his face.  
  
"No, this is nice, but I was wondering. I mean normally, you're all work work work, but then suddenly you're relaxed and carefree. It's just different."  
  
"Eyes Only has been a bit slow this week, and I asked Seb to help me watch it for a while. I think I've deserved a break. Kinda like a little holiday."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Maybe a week or 2. Depends on how things go." Then as an after thought, "What about you, I would've have thought you'd have been at work, or hanging around with your girlfriends." Then he quickly added, "Not that I don't appreciate the company..."  
  
She smiled, "If truth be told, I was gonna up and leave after my shower."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I thought things would be strange or different. But I guess I was wrong."  
  
They both sat back and digested the information they had been given. Max was the first to break the silence, "OC's gonna be cooking up some mad little storied in her head if I don't go and see her. So I guess I'd better be going," she made a move to get off the couch but settled back when Logan tightened his grip around her waist.  
  
"What type of stories?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't wanna know the kinda stuff that goes through my gurl's head."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well knowing Cindy, after she found out that I was here, she'd probably have made bets on how many times we had banged the gong."  
  
"Bang...Oh..." Logan took deep breathes to stop his body from reacting to that suggestion. This proved difficult seeing as how Max's body was moulded so close already."  
  
Luckily for Logan, Max's pager went off at that moment. Sighing, she got up from the couch and went to pick it up. "It's Cindy, I guess I should get going."  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
"Only if you want me to..."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Well then I guess I'll stop by later in the evening."  
  
Remembering his finger, "Yeah...but in the mean time, my finger might need another kiss to stop the pain till then."  
  
"Take an aspirin," she laughed.  
  
"But a kiss works so much faster, and lasts so much longer." He really was pulling out the stops, sexy smile and all.  
  
"Damn, aren't you persistent." She bent over and obliged; Kissing him the same way as before. But before she got up, on impulse she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and straightened up quickly. She wasn't sure how he'd react and she didn't want to now right now. Practically running out the apartment she picked up her jacket and keys which were on the chair and closed the door shouting a quick "Bye," as the door slammed after her.  
  
****  
  
A rather stunned Logan just looked at Max as she ran out. He would never have expected that level of affection from Max. Used to his part as the only one that really showed any, he grinned happily. /I guess that means we're one step closer... /  
  
******  
  
I need reviews... next chapter I was thinking that maybe Max and OC will have 'the talk'. Someone suggested I look at OC take on the whole situation, and I have decided to do just that. Remember, you tell the story... I just write it. 


	3. Am i really your rock?

_Hey... sorry this took so long to put up, but I'm just the laziest person on the face of the earth. I finally got around to writing it, so I hope you guys are still reading it, and most importantly, I hope you like it._

-----Max and OC's Crib...-----

"So suga, let Original Cindy get this thing straight: You run outta here like the chopper boyz were on your ass, only to end up at your boy's crib. Then y-"

"Yeah, but that was only because of the seizures..." Max interrupted.

Max had told OC about the events of the past evening, because when she had gotten back to the apartment, the look on OC's face when she found out that she had spent the night at Logan's was full of mischief and gutter-worthy thoughts.

"Whatever girl, lemme finish." Cindy wasn't very pleased with the disruption. "Now where was I... you're at your boyz crib, and you pass out cos of the seizures. Now, since the man is such an angel, he takes care of your sorry ass instead of taking advantage of it. But when you wake up, instead of thanking his angelic ass, you act the bitch."

Max winced at OC's description of events. "Why you gotta make it sound so harsh OC, I was just a lil confused and disorientated. I was _not_ trying to act like a bitch. I mean c'mon, it's not everyday you pass out and wake up in a strange bed with-"

"Let's not forget that the bed is only strange cos you wouldn't admit what you feel for the man and get in there."

Max frowned, "OC...don't start this again."

"Girl, Original Cindy is just trying to keep it real for ya. But seems to me that you don't seem to be able ta handle this reality."

Max just shot her an unreadable expression.

Getting up from the ragged couch in the living room, Cindy moved to the small fridge in the kitchen to pull out a bottle of Gatorade. Taking a sip, she turned back to Max. "Girl I don't know why you're trippin'. You guys have it bad for each other. Do ya think just any man is gonna stick around and take care of a seizing genetically enhanced wonder woman?" She raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow, "I don't think so boo."

"But it's not that simple. Yeah, I admit I like the guy a bit." At OC's look Max added, "Ok...a lot. But that don't mean I'm gonna just jump everytime he calls."

"Need OC remind you that _that_ is exactly what you always do? The boy just has to sneeze or page and you drop everything and go off to him the next second."

"That's different..."

"And how?" OC wasn't in the loop about Logan being Eyes Only, so it would do no good explaining why she was always at his place.

"It's complicated..." Max said quietly, staring at the abstract patterns made by the coffee and food stains on the couch. _This dump is nothing like Logan's crib. The pillows are nowhere near as clean... or a soft..._

"Max!"

Looking up quickly, a scowl marring her pretty features, "Whadya have to yell for? I ain't deaf ya know."

"Boo, OC's been trying to get your attention for the past 3 minutes. Why'd you space out on her?"

Max looked up guiltily, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." _... Someone._

Sighing, OC looked at her best friend with something akin to pity, "Boo, listen up cos Original Cindy is only gonna say this once. What's between you and Logan is simple; there's nothing complicated about it. You're the one that's making it complicated, I mean how is it that one second, you and him are moulded together on the couch, all happy with the world, and then the next second you get shy about a lil kiss and leg it? It doesn't work like that Max; you can't keep giving the boy mixed signals. His heart is in the right place, and his world revolves around you. Did ya know that while we were all cooped up here and freezing our sorry butts off, instead of chilling in his cosy crib and waiting for the blizzard to blow over, he was out there in the freezing cold looking for you at Jam Pony?"

Max looked up in surprise at that revelation. _He was looking for me...?_ But instead, she said, "How the hell do ya know that, you've been stuck in this dump with me all the while, how would you know what's happening at Jam Pony?"

"Max, just cos me and you was snowed in don't mean the rest of Seattle was too." Seeing her unconvinced look, she continued, "Charlie told me when he stopped by, said a guy about Logan's description came looking for you a couple of times. He thought maybe we should know."

Charlie was a guy that lived a lil up the street from Jam Pony. Even though he didn't work there, he was a friend of the gang's and, like OC, was in the loop about Max's differences, but only cos he had been witness to a few of her extraordinary abilities. Just like Cindy, he was sworn to secrecy.

"How do you know it was Logan, for all I know, it could be Lydecker."

"Max, listen to yourself. How many men are there, who fit Logan's description: Tall, Deep Blue eyes, glasses, Dirty blonde hair, Lean but muscular..." OC studied the dreamy look on Max' face when she gave a description of Logan. _And she says she's not obsessed with the guy... _"Plus, it was a dead give away when he said to 'let Max know Logan stopped by'."

"Okay okay, but that doesn't prove anything. He may have wanted to speak to me about something, ask me something, I don't know. That doesn't necessarily mean that his world revolves around me."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Max. Original Cindy has given her opinion; it's up to you to decide what to do about it. As magically delicious as rich boy is, he is just not OC's idea of a cosy night in." By this time, OC had returned back to the couch, and covered herself with a thin blue excuse for a blanket as she tried to get comfortable on the dingy couch.

There was silence for a moment as Max tried to digest what Cindy had told her. After a while, Max turned to Cindy, who had begun touching up her manicure, "OC, it's more complicated than you think."

"Whatever, Max." OC replied in a dismissive tone of voice.

"Cin, c'mon you have to understand were I'm coming from; I can't get involved with him. It would be tactically suicidal, getting involved with someone. Its bound to cloud my judgement... slow me down..."

"Max, who's the one talking? I see you, but I hear Zach. Even if you won't admit it to yourself, you are already involved with Logan. You've known the guy for almost a year, and you haven't so much as flirted with another guy except for the time you where in heat; the same goes for him. For two people who are not in a relationship, you guys sure give a good impression of one; you've even got the dreamy look down to damn near perfection. All this crap about it clouding your judgement...that's just plain ol' Bullshit. I've seen you when you're with him, your sense of danger doesn't dull; in fact, I could almost swear it heightens. You know you don't really believe anything you said, so suga, stop quoting Zach and speak your heart. Cos lemme tell you something: Your heart's the truest thing in the world. It aint never gonna lie to ya."

"I know what I said before were Zach's lines, but what if they're true? What is what I feel for Logan is just phoney sentimentality? What if I'm just imagining everything? I don't know which is worse, to stay and find out that it was all a lie, or to run away from something that could've been real."

"Trust me boo, it's real." Cindy felt her friend's pain and confusion, so she moved to envelope Max in a gentle hug.

"Thing is, I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt because of me. Like this morning..."

Pulling back, Cindy looked up at Max at this comment. Max had told her about the whole knife incident at Logan's, "Boo, loads of people cut their fingers when cooking, it's nothing major. Feeling guilty about it is just stupid."

"Sure, now it's just a knife that hurt him, but what happens when it's a bullet? How the hell am I supposed to handle that reality then? Knowing that I was the reason someone I care about got hurt?"

"Don't start being all overdramatic and whatnot Max. It's not your style...its mine." Max smiled at Cindy's words. "You can't put getting nicked by a knife in the same category as getting shot. Logan is a full-grown man, one who is very capable of making his own decisions. He knew what he was getting himself into when he got involved with you."

Max contemplated what Cindy said for a moment, and then leapt at her, pulling her into a great big bear hug. "What would I do without you Cin?"

When Max finally let go of Original Cindy enough to let her breathe, she replied, "Without me... you would burn!"

Both of them dissolved into a fit of giggles. After a while, as Cindy was doing Max's manicure she carefully brought up the topic of Logan once again.

"Sooo... Christmas is in a couple of weeks." Cindy said eyeing Max from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I've been saving up, so I'm gonna get you something special this year."

"That's all well and good boo, but what you gonna get your boy toy?"

Max scowled slightly at OC's description of Logan. "I don't know... Do I have to get him something?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Original Cindy stopped in the middle of applying clear nail polish to Max's fingernails, "You've gotta be kidding me. Of course you have to get him something." Then, looking at her boo more closely, she added, "But you already know that. What gives?"

Max hesitated for a moment. "Well... the truth is: I have no idea what to get him. Whatever he's gonna get is probably gonna be very expensive, and what I'll get him will look like stick figures next to a Picasso."

"You're doing that drama thing again girl...quit it. Logan would love whatever you get him, as long as it comes from your heart. Obviously, if you get him something just to impress or compete, then there's gonna be problems, but if you get him something that you genuinely think he's gonna like, then all's well with the world."

"Easier said than done OC. What do you get the boy that has everything?"

Cindy looked at Max knowingly, "Oh I don't think he has everything yet." _At least I don't think he knows he's got everything_.

"I don't like that look on your face... you've got something cooking in that evil head of yours..."

Cindy smiled innocently, "Now why would you think that?"

Max studied OC for a second and just shook her head. "You're a piece of work OC... a bloody piece of work..."

"Girl...I'm a _damn fine_ piece of work. And don't you forget it."

They dissolved into another fit of giggles while OC finished the manicure and moved on to a pedicure. All the while, Max was still hung up on what to get Logan. _What could he possibly want for Christmas?_

----Back in Foggle Towers----

Logan had spent the better part of the day wondering around his apartment and doing odd jobs. He was on _holiday_ and he had no idea how to spend it. After Max had left, he had called Bling, his physio and good friend, and over a strenuous workout they had discussed the new development in his and Max's relationship. At the end of the 3 hour session, he was left both physically and emotionally drained. Bling had always been known for his probing questions, and Logan had been made to answer all sort; he had even had a few of his answers analysed. Like when he told Bling about fooling around with Max about the cut on his finger...

Logan had been studying his finger during the short break between crunches and push-ups.

"What's up with the finger? Let me take a look." Bling said as he reached out for Logan's hand. Logan had been his boss and best friend for nearly 8 years, and in that time, Bling had come to know that when it came to mending his own personal injuries, Logan was an absolute ignoramus.

"No!" Logan said sharply when Bling tried to grab his hand. When he saw Bling's raised eyebrow he smiled sheepishly, "there's no need to look at it. It's already been cleaned."

"Need I remind you that that's exactly the same thing you said about the fungus on your foot? Man if I hadn't finally forced you to show me that thing, they probably would have had to chop the whole thing off at ER."

"That was different... I didn't realise the foot had gotten infected until it was too late."

"And how do we know that this would be any different?"

"Well it can't be infected... I only got it today."

"At least let me check it out and make sure it's up to standard."

"I think it is."

"You thought the foot was." Bling was getting a little impatient with Logan and his weird ways. Sometimes he didn't understand why he bothered trying to understand what made him tick.

"This is different." He was getting irritated with Bling's persistence about his cut. As far as he was concerned, nobody was going to take a look at that finger until Max got back...

"How so?" Now Bling was starting to think that maybe something was up with the Finger. Logan was never this adamant about letting him patch things up for him.

"Because...Because." Logan replied gesturing vaguely around him.

"Logan!" Bling said sharply.

"Just leave it Bling. I said it's fine and I mean it's fine."

"Then why have you been touching it all this time? Since we've been taking a breather, you haven't let go of that bandage.

"I'm just making sure it's still there is all. No biggie."

"C'mon Logan, just say what the dealio is with the bandage. It doesn't matter if you fungified your wound again. I won't think any less of you, you know..."

Gritting his teeth in slight irritation, Logan said, "The wound's fine Bling. Let it go."

"Well either something's wrong with the Bandage or Max is involved with it somehow." Logan avoided his gaze, and a grin grew on Bling's face, "Oh...I get it. Your little woman fixed your cut and now nobody else can touch It," he said in a sick sweet voice.

"Shut up Bling." Logan said behind gritted teeth, and placed himself to begin doing push-ups. "And she's not my _little woman_."

"Aw...poor Logan. Did she kiss your booboo all better?" Bling continued teasing in a sickly patronising voice.

Logan stopped mid-press, "I said let it go Bling."

Bling noticed that Logan was in no mood to be teased, and the rest of the workout was carried out in companionable silence, broken only by the sounds of Logan's grunts as he pushed himself hard. Occasionally, during the breathers, Logan would feed Bling titbits about the day, and at the end of the session, Bling knew all that had transpired in his absence, and Logan was an emotionally drained pile of sweaty achy muscle.

"Good session, Logan, you were really focused today. I guess you really found your steam. You and Max should share those little kisses more often. It does wonders for your stamina." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Sacked out on the bench press table, all Logan could do was groan. He was way too sore and tired to argue with Bling. "Go away Bling... I'm tired."

Bling just chuckled as he packed up the exercise equipment. Observing Logan from the corner of his eye, he straightened up as a thought struck him. "What are you getting Max for Christmas?"

"Huh...where did that come from?" Logan asked, thrown for a loop by the abruptness of the question.

"You do know that Christmas is in a couple of weeks, right?"

"Huh...uh yeah! Of course I knew that." As Bling continued to look at him expectantly, Logan knew he had to answer the question. "Do I have to get her a gift?"

"No." Bling crossed his arms over his chest and studied Logan. _This boy just never learns. Well, there more than one way to skin a cat..._

Sitting up sharply, just avoiding knocking his head against the set of weights above it, Logan exclaimed, "What! Why not?"

"I don't know, you tell me. Why do you have to get her a gift?"

"Because..." Logan paused briefly to figure out why he felt he had to give Max a gift. _Hmmmm... Because its Max... and I like her... a lot...Love the way she looks when I give her gifts... the way she smiles... the way her eyes light up..._ Seeing that his brief pause was starting to become long, Logan looked Bling in the eye and stated matter-of-factly, "Because it's Christmas, and everyone deserves a gift at Christmas.

_There may be more than one way to kill it, but for Logan, the only way is to beat it. With a stick. Numerous times._

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Logan. It's your business how you want to handle your relationship with Max. She's a damn fine specimen of human perfection, but she's yours, and there ain't nothing I can ever do about it. All I can do is just give you some advice: Don't mess up."

Logan stood up and stretched languorously. "Thanks for the deep and meaningful words Obi-Wan-Kenobi. But this guy has to take a hot shower. I'm sure you can let yourself out when you feel like it." He was obviously putting an end to the 'Max' conversation.

"Ok... I'll stop, but don't say I didn't tell you."

"Yeah, yeah... blah blah woof woof. I'm a grown man, Bling; I think I can handle what's between Max and me just fine." As he made his way down the hall towards his bedroom, he stopped and turned around, "If my legs didn't feel like they were about to give way, I may have been inclined to see you to the door. Seeing as they are..."

Bling made his way to the door, "Ok okay... I get the hint. But maybe you should get Max to give you a massage... it could help ease the tension and pain in your muscles." He paused for a beat, "Plus, it's something fun to do." He wiggled his eyebrows again, and only just managed to slam the door shut in time to avoid one of Logan's trainers from knocking him square in the forehead.

Logan sighed and made his way to the bathroom, pausing only to drop his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and then proceeding on to fill the whirlpool tub with hot water and his bath foam before entering. Groaning slightly as the hot water began to do its job, Logan leaned against the backrest and found his mind wandering once again to the dark-haired angel that haunted his consciousness.

After a while, Logan found that he was no longer content with just thoughts of Max, he needed something more substantial than the over-imaginative images that his testosterone-poisoned brain afforded him. Getting out of the tub, he made his way back to his bedroom, grabbed his phone, and returned to the tub to continue his soak.

Dialling the number to her crib, Logan waited impatiently as the phone rang. He was a little nervous about calling, because this was the first time he had ever called her house number just to speak to her. Usually, he would start off talking about some great Eyes Only project, then later they would find themselves talking about all sorts of things. Their conversations almost always ended in Logan inviting Max over for a meal the next day.

Just as he was about to question his sanity, someone on the other end picked up the phone. "You've got Original Cindy; make it quick cos I gots people to do and things to see."

Logan chuckled to himself at her remark, "Hey OC, it's Logan. Is Max there?"

"Oh hey, Moneybags, sure, your girl's here." _Hmmmm... 'My girl' huh? Don't sound bad... not at all..._

There was some background noise as Original Cindy got up from where she was seated in the living room and shouted to Max, "Yo Max! Pick up the phone."

Poking her head out the bathroom where she was in the middle of her shower, Max responded, "Why... tell them I'm busy." With that, she popped back into the bathroom.

"Don't you wanna know who it is?"

"No." she yelled.

"Fine then, suit yourself." As she returned her attention to Logan, she muttered choice words, with words like 'regret', and 'stupidity'. "Sorry Logan, Max is otherwise preoccupied at the moment, but I'll tell her you buzzed when she gets out."

"Gets out of where?"

"The shower." Straight and to the point.

"Oh..." Image after image of Max in the shower flitted through his mind, and once again, Logan cursed the testosterone poisoning.

After Logan didn't say anything for a while OC asked, "Moneybags... you still there?"

A brief pause, in which Logan cleared his throat, "Er- yeah. I'm still here. Tell Max I called."

"Will do." With she hung up, a knowing smile on her face. _That boy has got it baaaad for my girl. Not that she's any different anyway._

As Logan put the phone on the edge of tub, he closed his eyes and dipped into the water until his head was just visible above it. Within minutes, he was asleep as happy images of Max flitted through his head, and his body relaxed under the ministrations of the hot water.

**Meanwhile back at Max's Place**

Max came out of the shower 10 minutes later, hair and body dripping from a long shower, and smiling contentedly. _Seems like this water heater might actually last this time._

Spotting OC on the couch, she yelled in her general direction, "What's with you bugging me when you know I was enjoying the benefits of the new water heater?"

"Nothing boo, I just thought you would have wanted to answer that call." OC replied distractedly, as she was engrossed in a pre-pulse movie that was showing on the TV.

"And why would you think that I would want to interrupt my shower for anybody?"

"Well you see, I thought you may have wanted to for this person."

Max was starting to get curious about this mystery caller who OC was so damn sure she would have wanted to talk to. "So tell me, who's this wonderful person who called that you deemed important enough to interrupt my shower?"

"Logan." She returned her attention back to the TV.

Max did a double take, "Logan?!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You said not to."

"Yeah, but you know with him it's different." OC raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"That's not what I meant; he may have some information on my siblings, or he may have been calling to warn me bout something, or he may have been in trouble or something." Max was starting to panic, with each new suggestion; her voice went up a notch and her face paled.

"Calm down boo. He sounded fine when I spoke to him; nothing urgent about his tone. Ever stop to think that maybe the boy just wanted t talk to ya?"

By this time, Max was in her bedroom, hastily drying off, putting lotion (_must have soft skin..._) and pulling on a pair of khakis and a tank top. Coming back out of the room, she sat on the couch and tied her shoelaces.

"He never just calls to say hi." _He pages..._

"So maybe he's decided to change the pattern." Max looked sceptical. "Look boo, if the boy's in trouble then cool, you running off to him would be a good thing. But if he was just calling to say 'what's up', and you barge in there, then you're gonna end up looking like a fool. So way I see it, you should just take a chill pill and think things through a bit."

"Sure. But I'm out." She grabbed the keys to her Ninja and started making her way out of the apartment.

"Should I wait up?" That cheeky grin was back.

"Shut up C." and with that the door was slammed shut and the sound of the Ninja could be heard as she peeled through the night.

_That girl isn't gonna know what hit her. I'll laugh my ass off if she barges in on him only to find him in the shower or something._

-----------

My final exams are coming out next week, so I really just wrote this story to escape the pressure. Please review... its something that makes me smile.


	4. Bathtubs and Kisses

_Wow... its been a while... but from now on, i promise to try to update fairly regularly. its useless to say i'm gonna update everday, or even every week. but i can try to promise that i'm not gonna update once a year. which what i seem to have done :-)_

**_I'LL BE YOUR ROCK... IF YOU LET ME..._**

-------------------------------

"So maybe he's decided to change the pattern." Max looked sceptical, so Original Cindy continued. "Look boo, if the boy's in trouble then cool, you running off to him would be a good thing. But if he was just calling to say 'what's up', and you barge in there, then you're gonna end up looking like a fool. So way I see it, you should just take a chill pill and think things through a bit."

"Sure. But I'm out." Max grabbed the keys to her Ninja and started making her way out of the apartment.

"Should I wait up?" That cheeky grin was back.

"Shut up C," and with that the door was slammed shut and the sound of the Ninja could be heard through the apartment as she peeled through the night.

_That girl ain't gonna know what hit her. I'll laugh my ass off if she barges in on him only to find him in the shower or something._

----------------------------

**Foggle Towers: Underground Parking Garage.**

The black Kawasaki Ninja shattered the stillness of the garage as it roared in, startling the security guard who sat in the booth reading an old magazine. Looking up, he watched as the owner, a young woman whom he had seen a number of times, but never gotten the chance to ask her name, jumped off the bike the second the key was out of the ignition. Taking in her quick agitated steps, he briefly wondered what was bothering her so much; the usually sultry sway of her hips was replaced with fluid precision, and her beautiful face marred with a grim expression. As she disappeared into the lift, he only hoped that she would find some form of peace soon, because a face as pretty as hers didn't deserve to stay frowning for too long.

-------------------

Looking up at the indicators in the lift, Max willed the numbers to move faster as the car took her to her destination. The agitation she felt seemed to grow when it refused to go faster, but she urged herself to calm down and think rationally. _Logan usually pages me if he needs to talk to me, but I guess given the resent developments in our relationship, it wouldn't be too farfetched for him to call just to speak to me. _But what if it was an emergency and he really needed my help?_ Cindy said he didn't sound agitated or worried. _True, but knowing Logan, maybe he just didn't want to draw too much attention. _That's possible too._

These varying thoughts only served to add to Max's confusion, and as the elevator reached the floor below the penthouse, she decided on one mode of action- _play it by ear_. Taking the stairs leading to the penthouse and picking the lock, she smoothly made her way into the apartment. All was quiet. The usual hum of the PCs was absent, but that wasn't too surprising given Logan's self-appointed sabbatical. Looking through the apartment, nothing seemed out of place, and as she moved through the corridors leading to the bedrooms, she briefly took stock of the various Monet's and Moore's that lined the wall. When it came to the arts, Logan was a connoisseur. The door to his bedroom was ajar and, as she crept into it, the feelings of security and warmth that she had experienced in his arms came back to torture her. They came fleetingly, before they disappeared, leaving her wondering if it was all a figment of her overactive imagination. As the feeling came to her again, she smiled. _Maybe it's because this is where Logan sleeps. Where HE feels most comfortable, where he can let his guard down…_

A soft splash drew her attention to the bathroom door. Walking to the door, her hand froze on the door knob as she paused to listen. She knew someone was in there, but even she couldn't hear the sounds of gentle breathing that should usually accompany someone soaking in the tub. Panic rose to her throat as image after image of Logan drowned in the bathtub, or floating in a pool of his own blood assaulted her. Attempting to stamp down the rising terror, she gently twisted the knob and stepped into the unfamiliar bathroom. In all the time she had slept over in his apartment, she had never been into the master bathroom, and as she looked around, she briefly took in the luxurious simplicity of the room. Every item in the bathroom was spotlessly clean and spoke of the wealth of its owner without making him seem conceited. It was designed to show minimalism, but still afford the owner some opulence. The marble floors, the white whirlpool tub with what looked to be platinum handles in the middle of the room the plush blue and white towels on the self heating rack… everything oozed money… a lot of it. Walking toward the bathtub, Max noticed a clearing in the rich foam that covered the surface of the water. As she moved to clear a little more of the foam away from the surface to afford her a better view of whatever could be underneath it, a hand shot up and pulled her down. Startled, she found herself falling head first into the steamy water as an equally startled Logan rose to the surface.

------------------------------

Dipping down underneath all the foam and bubbles, Logan attempted to play a game he had once played as a child. The last time he could remember playing, his score was sixty-nine seconds and, as he held his breath under water, he was determined to break that score. Just as he was nearing seventy, he felt a shadow move across the water surface. In his panic, he breathed in sharply and automatically reached out to pull the intruder into the water, if only to buy him a little more time.

As the intruder fell into the water, a sputtering Logan rose to the surface. Taking a deep breath, he rapidly took in his surrounding; nobody else seemed to be in the bathroom apart from his intruder. As he looked at the feet of the quickly surfacing intruder, Logan felt a sense of dread as he recognised them. Before he could do anything to remedy the situation…like run, a sour Max popped headfirst out of the water, drawing her feet under.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she spat as she removed the wet hair from her eyes.

"What do you mean 'why did I do that'? What the heck are you doing here?" Logan asked, stubbornly refusing to apologise for his actions.

Rising out of the water, Max grabbed a warm towel and moved toward the hamper near the sink. "What am I doing here? You're the one that called me. You're the one that said you needed to talk to me. How the heck was I supposed to know that it wasn't urgent? How the fuck was I supposed to know I'd find you lazing about in a bathtub? And how the heck was I supposed to know that on coming here, I'd be dumped head-first into a bathtub?" By this time she had taken off her trainers and socks, and wrung them out before putting the socks in the hamper and the trainers on one of the heating racks to dry out. Taking off her leather jacket, she inspected it. "You know Logan if your little stunt wrecked my clothes, you're gonna take me shopping. There ain't even two ways about that." She said, irritated.

Hanging the jacket, she proceeded to take off her top, missing the sharp intake of breathe from Logan as he realised that she was stripping right before his eyes.

His tongue was stuck in the back of his throat, and he couldn't come up with words to justify his actions. A part of him knew he could easily validate his actions, and effortlessly afford to replace any of her clothes that were damaged. But a larger part of his brain seemed to be focused on the fact that Max was stripping right before his eyes. As the top came off, any sounds of protest to her allegations seized as he drew in a deep breath. As the bra she was wearing suffered the same fate, and the full expanse of her sun-kissed back greeted him, it was all he could do not to moan.

He realised that if he tilted his head a little to the left, he could see the generous swelling of one perfectly formed breast. Suppressing the groan that formed in the back of his throat, he fruitlessly attempted to force his eyes to look away. His brain had stopped recognising what she was saying, though he knew she was still talking.

The towel came off the rack and was used to dry her upper-body, and Logan would have given anything to take its place at that moment. He watched, transfixed as she carefully ran the towel over her skin, feeling as though she was deliberately trying to taunt him, when the reality of the situation was the she was actually quickly drying herself off. He watched as she wrapped the towel over her torso, and proceeded to take off her jeans, still mumbling at him, seemingly oblivious to the audience she had behind her.

The jeans came off, as did her underwear, and both suffered the same fate as the rest of her clothes. As she turned round to face a pale Logan, in a towel that barely covered her bottom, he was hit with the revelation that underneath that towel, _Max is completely naked._

His own body had been reacting to its private striptease, and he was glad for the foam that was covering the water. Looking her in the eye, he saw anger and frustration in it, and briefly wandered how much of it he had consciously caused.

"Logan!" Max was angry. She had been talking to Logan for five minutes now, and he still had that blank expression on his face. She found it infuriating that here she was venting, and Logan had just zoned out instead of apologising.

"Huh?" He looked at her with a distracted expression.

"You know what; I've had it with you." She stormed out of the room.

Logan heard the door to his bedroom slam, and jumped out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist. Quickly towel drying himself, he walked into the walk in closet, pulled out the first pair of shorts and t-shirt his hands grasped and put them on. Leaving his bedroom, he was at least pleased to see a trail of wet footprint leading to the guest bedroom. He didn't think Max would leave the apartment in just a towel, but he had learned a long time ago not to make assumptions about her.

Going into the kitchen, he got a rag to mop off the footprints. As he rinsed his hands, he thought about what he could make them for dinner. _If Max was going to up and leave, she would have done so already._ Deciding on garlic bread with a chicken Caesar salad, he got out all the ingredients and began cooking.

The garlic baguette in the oven and the chicken for the salad cooking, Logan went out to the Living Room were he could hear the television.

Dressed in a tank top and cargo shorts, Max sat on the plush leather sofa, one leg tucked underneath her, as she leaned on the armrest engrossed in the episode of the Simpsons that she was watching. Seeing her chuckle slightly at the sight of Homer strangling Bart, Logan smiled to himself. _At least she's not mad anymore._ He moved to sit on the chair, and looked at her. She barely even registered that he had entered the room, and for a moment Logan wasn't so sure that she was no longer angry with him. Pretending that he didn't realise she was ignoring him, he stretched out on the sofa, placed his head in her lap and grinned up at her.

"Hey."

"Hi." She couldn't help but smile back at him, her irritation and embarrassment dissolving with his boyish grin.

"We're having garlic bread and a chicken Caesar for dinner if you're interested." _Peace-Offering._

"When am I ever not interested?" She ran a hand through his product-less hair; _Acceptance_. Looking down at him she smiled. "You know, you're different when you're on holiday."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a… different thing."

"Geez… that's real helpful." Playful sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

She swatted him lightly. "You're just a lot more relaxed. It's like you're a whole new mystery when you're not obsessed with work."

"So it's a good thing then." He replied, a confident smirk on his lips. And before she could come up with a smart-ass remark, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

The kiss was not meant to sexually excite her, but to express affection and emotion. Logan knew that she wasn't ready for more than this; he knew that if he pushed her, she would run. She responded readily, moving into him as he sat up to have better control of the kiss, his tongue sweeping the recess of her mouth, revelling in the warm velvety smoothness hers offered.

Gently probing each other, seeking and receiving, Max and Logan remained intertwined until the shrill sound of the oven timer interrupted them. Gently breaking apart, they looked each other in the eyes; the oven timer's insistent shrill in the background.

"I should probably go turn of the heat before all we have to eat is charcoal." His voice was low and raspy.

"Yeah… charcoal." Her voice husky, she ran a pink tongue over her swollen lips.

Leaning in for a short kiss, Logan stood up and went to the kitchen to dish out the plates for their dinner, leaving a slightly stunned Max going over what had just happened.

---------------------------------

_So whats the verdict? Leave a review+ leave your ideas on what you think you'd like to see.I finally have a plot to run with, so all i need now your lovely input to fill it out. :-)_


	5. When one Rock Crumbles

_**What Happens when one rock starts to crumble...?**_

Sitting on the couch, hunger sated, they lie intertwined and content watching the fire; the occasional idle kisses and gentle caresses transpire. It seemed, the universe was finally giving them a chance, and they were going to enjoy it for as long as they could.

As their kisses became deeper and more frequent, Logan's hands moved from her hips to slide under her shirt, revelling in the silky smooth skin underneath. He felt her shiver with pleasure as his hands gently raked at her sides and she let out a gasp of appreciation. Encouraged, his hands became bolder as they moved to tease the underside of her breasts, and then gently cup each one. As they moved to undo the clasp of her bra, he felt her stiffen and wondered if he had crossed the line. Retreating, his hands moved back to their position on her hips. He heard her gasp in pain. Breaking the kiss he looked down at her confused. It was then that the he noticed the slight trembling that seemed to have taken over her body and was getting progressively worse.

"Shit." Was the first word out of his mouth as he quickly got off her and headed to the bathroom to get her pills.

"I'm sorry Logan." She said as she curled up into foetal position. "I'm so sorry…" she muttered repetitively as her hold on this reality began to wane.

Coming back into the room with the bottle in his hands and a glass of milk, Logan sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap. "Hey, don't say that. You didn't do anything you need to apologise for."

Swallowing the pills he offered, she laughed dryly. "Look at me, I doubt all your other girlfriends started seizing in the middle of a make out session." Her voice was shaky.

"Granted, but then again, I don't think any of them were as special as you." Logan replied with a smirk.

She just looked at him with a frown and indicated that she needed more pills. As time passed, her tremors seemed to get worse, regardless of the amount of pills, and Logan started to get worried. Carrying her into his bedroom, he gently deposited her on the bed and moved to retrieve the vial of Liquid Tryptophan. Injecting her, he held her close and watched, pained, as he was unable to take away her pain.

"It hurts Logan… My God it burns."

"I know, Max, I'm so sorry, I wish there was something I could do."

"What you're doing is just fine." There were tears in her eyes as she braced herself for a new wave of seizures. As they came, she felt herself lose consciousness.

Logan braced himself with Max as he felt the seizures come, and felt her go extremely lax as they passed. Looking down at her, he realised she had lost consciousness. Small tremors still passed through her body, but the worst of it was over. He did a quick check of her vitals, and satisfied that she was in no immediate danger, tucked her under the covers. Heading into his office, he placed a quick call to Sebastian to book an appointment with his neural surgeons.

----------

He returned to the room to find Max shivering and running a high temperature. Gauging the time it would take him to fill a tub with ice and put her in it, he quickly decided that it would probably be better to hold her up under the cold shower if he was to get any type of immediate result. Taking of his socks and shoes, he lifted Max into his arms and headed towards the large specious shower that resided at the far end of the bathroom. Stepping inside, he tried to balance Max on her feet while supporting her full weight, as one hand attempted to turn on the cold water. As the first biting spray of cold water hit his face, Logan nearly yelped as the icy water trickled down his spine. Readjusting himself so that the full blast of the shower head landed on Max, he couldn't help but see the irony that this version of him and Max in the shower hadn't popped up in any of his fantasies before.

Twenty minutes passed, and as Logan felt the lack of sensation that occurs when one is in contact with the cold for a long period of time, he made an informed decision to switch off the water. Looking down, he realised that Max had regained consciousness, but was still looking very dazed. He placed a hand to her forehead; it was cool to the touch.

"Hey, sorry about the impromptu shower, but you were burning up and I didn't know what to do."

She looked up at him, but that was the only indication that she had heard anything he had said because she promptly returned to the land of the unconscious.

Carrying her back to his room, he placed her on the bed, dripping clothes and all, and proceeded to strip her of her clothing and change her into a comfortable sweatshirt and shorts, and though he couldn't help but stare at her flawless body, he quickly came to his senses and chastised himself for disrespecting her. As she was changed, he carefully placed her on the mattress and moved to retrieve a quilt from the guest room to replace the now sodden one that was on his bed. Assured of her comfort, Logan moved to his own dresser to look for something to wear himself, deciding on grey draw-string pants and a green t-shirt. Once all the sodden clothes were wrung and placed in the drier, and his hardwood floors mopped up, Logan climbed into bed beside Max, feeling her inch instinctively closer to him as she had the other day. Much too happy to comply, he held on to her, pleased to note that her temperature had returned to normal, and all too soon he felt himself begin to drift off into a fitful rest.

------------

Morning came soon, and with it, a panicked and writhing Max. Logan was first clued in to the fact that all was not well by a kick to the shins and an elbow in the ribs. His automatic response was to move from the source, but as the pain slowly set in and he realised what had happened, his eyes shot open and he immediately sat up.

"Max." he said her name gently trying not to startle her.

No reply. Just quiet mumbling.

"Max!" this time the words were said with a little more force.

The mumbling just seemed to become more agitated.

Realising that calling her name wasn't going to induce any valuable result; he moved to shake her awake. He felt his back colliding with opposite wall of his room before his brain even had enough chance to register the texture of her skin.

Feeling the side of his jaw, he realised that he had probably been punched too. It all happened too quickly, he didn't have enough time to acknowledge each sensation before a new one took over. Slightly confused and hurt by her harsh treatment, Logan looked up to find Max staring at him in horror.

Her mouth opened and closed, attempting to mimic the motions of speech, but no sounds came out. He had just enough time to note the paleness of her visage before she shot off the bed and into the bathroom where the sounds of acute vomiting could be heard. Picking himself off the floor, he rolled his shoulders to ease out the kinks and made his way into the bathroom.

----------

Max sat on the floor beside the toilet bowl, gazing at the contents of her dinner. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ The fear that coursed through her was real. _This is the worst the seizures have ever gotten._ As she felt a new wave of nausea overcome her, she leaned over to puke into the bowl, and felt the soothing touch of someone moving her hair out of the way and rubbing her back in calming circles; she didn't need the added bonus of his voice and scent to know it was Logan. Spent, she wiped her face with the damp washcloth he handed her, and rinsed out her mouth with the cup of water.

She leaned into him for a while, neither of them saying anything. So many questions were going through Logan's mind. _What is wrong with her? Will she be okay? Can Sebastian fix this?_ But he knew now was neither the time nor place to give rise to all those questions. He knew that at this moment, his entire being should be focused on making sure she was all right. Rising gently to his feet and carrying her with him, Logan gently deposited her back unto his bed and raised the previously disturbed sheets to cover her. She looked at him weakly and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for, Max. Believe me I have my own selfish reasons for taking care of you."

She turned to look at him amusedly with tired eyes, "Really, and what would that be?"

"Well, contrary to popular belief, I happen to like the pleasure of your company, and would do whatever it takes to see that I get what I want for as long as is humanly possible. Plus, it doesn't hurt to have you in my bed all night long" A gentle smirk accompanied his teasing tone.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought having to deal with a genetically enhanced super soldier whose body is trying to spontaneously combust was generally a faux pas when it came to pleasant company. Not to mention it is completely psychotic to actually want one of these twisted creatures as a girlfriend."

"Well then, I'm happy to be psychotic."

"Loga-" she couldn't finish saying what she wanted to say because of the sudden tightness in her throat. She appreciated him trying keep things light, but that didn't mask the reality of what was happening. She tried in vain to curb the wave of fresh tears welling up in her eyes, and as she they fell, she felt him lean down and brush them away with a gentle hand.

"Max, don't do this to yourself. I _want_ to take care of you, and that's all there is to it. There's no use beating yourself up about aspects of your personality that you cannot control."

"I know, but-"

Cupping her cheek in his hands and running a thumb across her lips, effectively silencing her, Logan placed a gentle kiss upon them. "Go to sleep Max, we'll talk about this later.

"Stay with me."

"The devil himself couldn't drag me away." His heart-stopping smile seemed to fill the room.

"No, I mean stay with me." Seeing his confused look, she tried to tap the spot on the bed in front of her, "Lay with me."

Comprehension dawning, Logan willingly climbed into bed beside her and gathered her into his arms, Sore back and aching jaw forgotten. It was a matter of minutes before they both found themselves knocking at the door to dreamland.

-----------

Thanx Sammi for a speedy job well done.

People! Leave a review to keep me happy…. Please…. :-)


	6. Feeling way too good

_**Feeling Way too good…**_

Morning came all too soon in the Cale household, and it's occupants found themselves resisting the calling of their biological clocks. The dimly lit room came alive as gentle sunlight wafted in through the nooks and crannies, bathing the room in a warm glow and giving it an air of isolated calm. In that gentle time between full consciousness and deep sleep, our hero and heroine shared gentle kisses as they basked in each other's warmth. Neither felt the need to stop and fully process the source, and neither felt threatened by it.

The first to properly wake, Max gently opened her eyes to look into the face of the man who had given her the feelings of tenderness and security she currently basked in. Blinking twice, she waited for her eyes to focus as the last dregs of sleep drained away; with this new vista she looked back into the face of the man who had unwittingly captured a place in her heart, only to recoil in shock at the sight that greeted her.

She took in the black eyes and the bruised cheek, and lightly traced her fingers over the split lip. As she wondered what he had gotten into when she was incapacitated, she felt his arms around her waist tighten, and looked up to see a sea of cerulean blue staring back at her.

"Hey," he whispered; his voice gruff with sleep.

"Hey," she replied just as softly, not knowing what to make of the emotions coursing through her at the moment.

Gently tucking a stray curl behind her ear, Logan smiled at her. They stared at each other for a moment before the next words they uttered tumbled over each other.

"How are you feeling?"

"What the hell happened to you?"

He laughed softly. He was about to ask his question again when he realised what she had said. His confusion must have shown, because a delicate hand moved to trace the patch of skin around his left eye; he winced at the touch.

"That's a nasty shiner you got there Logan. What have you been up to while I was out for the count?"

Getting up out of bed, he went to study his face in the bathroom mirror and groaned at the sight that greeted him. Turning to return back to Max, he drew in a startled breath as he found her right beside him. _I don't think I'll ever get used to her silent steps…_

"Don't…. don't worry about it. It's just a minor bruise… should clear up in a few days." He tried to brush it off, but the look on her face showed that she wasn't going to take his vague answers quietly.

"Don't lie to me Logan. I thought we were done with all this macho hiding secrets nonsense." The hurt came across clearly; it seemed she was the only one willing to show the battle scars.

"Seriously Max… don't sweat it." Turning from the mirror, he moved to walk out of the bathroom, only to find her blocking his path. _Perhaps a change in topic is what is needed right now…_ "What would you like to for breakfast?"

She looked at him for a minute and then stalked back into the room looking around for her clothes. Not finding any there, she moved to leave the room. As she reached the door, she turned around and regarded the man who stood looking at her with a guarded expression on her face, "You know what Logan… Fuck You. I'm sick and tired of your shit and all your secrets. I can't do this. If you want us to be any kind of anything, you gotta start talking. How the fuck are we meant to make this work if I'm the only one that's willing to share any kind of information?"

Maybe he was startled by her outburst, maybe it was the fear that if she walked out his door she'd never come back, or maybe it was because at that precise moment he watched her crumble to the floor as her knees buckled in her weakened condition. Whatever the reason, as he tried to lift her into his arms only to have her shrug him off and stand on her own, albeit unsteadily, he heard his own voice, still gruff with sleep, quietly intone, "You did." That certainly stilled her movements.

"…How?" The only readable emotion swirling in her chocolate depths as she turned to face him was confusion… a hint of self loathing lurked in the background.

"You were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you… you weren't too happy," He ended with a rueful chuckle.

Some comprehension dawned as fragments of the night came back to her. She remembered lashing out at someone, she recalled his soothing presence as she emptied her guts, and there were conjured feelings of safety and being in his arms. It almost felt like the described after effects of a night spent out clubbing with OC and Sketchy- so much done… so little remembered.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Her voice was pained.

"Max… don't do this to yourself. It's okay. Me big strong man, feel no pain… little lady must not worry… besides, now I have more battle scars to validate my title as warrior supreme, defender of the Broken World." His attempt at humour managed to raise a quirk of a smile from her, and right now that was better than nothing. "Why don't you go take a shower while I make us some breakfast? How do Spanish omelettes sound?"

At that, he got a real smile out of her. "They sound like heaven."

"Do you need a hand to the bathroom; you seem a little unsteady on you feet."

Standing up gingerly, she smiled warmly at him, "Don't worry, I got it… I think the trick is to avoid any sudden movements." With that she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Once he heard the shower go on, Logan turned to the kitchen to breakfast, and to what he hoped was going to be a peaceful day.

-----

Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, Max let the water do it magic on her sore and aching body. _My God I'm tired._ As she reached for the shampoo she noted her quivering fingers and hissed silently to herself, hoping the seizures wouldn't get worse. _Fuck this, if I get my hands on Deck and his Manticore sadists, I guarantee I'll break every bone in their body. Go figure, the moment Logan and I begin to make some headway in our relationship, my body decides to spazz out on me. Ugh. I could swear there's an expiry date attached to this barcode._

Hair cleaned, body washed, dried and lotioned, Max headed into the bedroom in search of underwear and clothes. She knew Logan would knock before he entered even though it was his bedroom, and with the recent highlights in their relationship, she figured maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if he got a peek; he did always look so cute when he was embarrassed. Clasping her bra, she bent to pick up the sweatshirt Logan had laid out, only to feel a wave of dizziness overcome her. She only had enough time to mutter a single "_Fuck,"_ before she blacked out.

-----

Cut up vegetables lay neatly on the counter beside him, as he stood whisking a bowl of eggs. Sausages were grilling in the oven, bread was waiting to be toasted, and coffee had just finished percolating. Logan Cale was in his element and, excluding the lingering concerns for Max, he was perfectly content in this moment.

Just as he placed the butter on the hot pan to melt, he heard a muted thump in the direction of his bedroom. _Max._ Switching off the heat, he quickly rinsed his hands and headed towards his room at a brisk pace, wiping his wet hands on his pants. He knocked on the door, and waited for all of 5 seconds before barging in only to find Max half dressed and seizing on the floor.

_Oh God… not again._

Lifting her into his arms, Logan placed her gently on the bed before rushing straight for the Tryptophan solution. Something told him that no amount of pills was going to calm this seizure down. Taking in her jaw, clenched against the pain, he doubted his ability to wrench them open and force the pills in.

----

Stroking her hair as the twitching eased off, Logan realised for the first time that he would do anything in his power to keep this woman safe… regardless of the costs to himself. Seeing her shiver, from the cold not the seizures, he tucked her in under the covers and laid out clothes for her to wear upon waking. A quick stop to the bathroom for a shower and to brush his teeth, Logan returned to the kitchen to tidy up after himself. The whisked eggs went into the fridge for later, as did the vegetables and the rest of the counter was cleared up. All this a futile effort to distract himself from the very ill woman in the room down the hall.

Entering the room once more to sit with Max, he noticed her struggling to get out from underneath the duvet covers. Alerted to his presence, she looked up at him, eyes full of fear. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know. But I'm hoping Seb will. We have an appointment in the next couple of hours."

She nods her head in acquiescence. She trusted Sebastian, and knew it was definitely time to find out what was going on in her body.

"Will you have breakfast?" Logan said, rising from his perch beside her.

"I really don't think I'm up for omelettes right now Logan."

"Then have some toast."

"Sure."

Nodding, Logan turned to leave the room, only to be stopped by a tiny voice in the middle of his bed.

"Thank you."

Walking back to the bed, Logan took her face between his hands and kissed her fully and soundly on the lips. "You have nothing to thank me for."

-----------

_U know what to do people…hook a sistah up a review to make her smile. The title was inspired by Nickleback. Haven't personally heard it, but my beta swears it's the bomb and recommends it…_

_Leave a review… c'mon… I'm getting better at updating… :-)_


End file.
